Kiss Me!
by KWesker
Summary: [Incest, Incest, I N C E S T] Dash one time overhears a conversation about this thing called kissing. He asks Violet about it, and it turns to be, that she never had her first kiss, either. Yet! (One-Shot)


_**Kiss Me! - One Shot**_

 _"Didn't mean to leave you_

 _And all of the things that we had behind"_ \- Halsey - Sorry

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't know Incredibles 1-2, either the song! Set's in Incredibles 2. Spoiler free.**_

 _A/N: I was about to fall asleep, then this idea bumped to my head. And now I can't sleep until I do this. Duh!_

Supposed to be an original day. As always. But a day never seems to be original, for this family. Specially, this time, for Dash.

He arrived a little early for his practice. All he could hear was some high school boys, talking about kissing, and making out. First, it didn't seem to cross his mind what is this all about, but he definitly needs to ask his sister about this.

It was on his mind, all the time. Making his thoughts crossing away from everything. He blamed hinself, for even paying attention to those, and overheard their talking.

Violet expected herself a calm night. But this definitly wasn't that, what she whises for. She knew it from the moment, she heard the doors closing and opening at the same exact time.

 _He arrived home, duh... What does he got at his mind this time?_

She just rolled over in her bed, while rolling her eyes. These words kept repeating themself. It was quit, until she heard her door opening. With a long sigh, she sat up, and looked over to him.

 _Help me god over there...!_

"Can I bother you?" Dash asked.

"You already do, a little." Violet answered.

Actually, she didn't meant to be rude with him. Just, things are different these times. And she dosen't want herself to be controlled.

"Come on, Vi. If you act like this, I will be much worster." Dash said.

"How about just telling me what is on your mind what has to do with me?" Violet asked back.

Dash took one moment to look into her eyes. Did he, actually felt nerveous? No way, it can't be! He just feels bad about this question. The way he shouldn't stand here. She will definitly make fun of him. So he could just turn back and leave it.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Vi?" Dash asked, finally.

Violet felt that, she could laugh herself off. But according to his face, he seems to be serious about it. Nothing bad crossed her thoughts, yet. She raised her eyebrow.

The truth was about Violet was that, she has never kissed anyone. She's just was shy about it. And she definitly wants her first kiss to be perfect, and unforgottable.

"Why does this keeps an interest in you, huh?" Violet asked back, while she crossed her arms together.

Dash felt his cheeks burning. Was this actually making him feel weird? Or... something else? No. He can't. Violet's just playing, and obviously, teasing him! For the first time ever, he also felt some kind of urge, to be honest with her.

"I overheard some peps talking about it before practice, that's all." Dash sighed.

Violet weared a little smile on her lips. It was, actually a cute situation. But never thought it would happen. Actually, she's happy, that it happened.

"Okay, I have never kissed anyone before. Happy now?" Violet asked, while she laughed.

Like a lightning, it stroked in Dash's head. After she laughed herself off, he stared at her. Just, looked at her. It's a crazy idea. A real crazy one! It just can't be normal, that he feels it this way.

Violet seemes to wander off to her mind, until, she started to feel weird. She felt that he's still here. And watching her. She faced him, again.

"I have a weird feeling..." Dash said, silently.

"What we all do is not even close to normal." Violet sighed. "Weird seems to be the only thing what is close for standing for the meaning of our way of thinking. Go for it."

"You mean what?" Dash asked.

"I said, go for it. Say what's on your mind. Share it with me." Violet answered.

She wanted to groan, but she left it out this time. The way he looked at her, started to gave her strange kind of feelings. What starts with heart flipping.

"I feel a weird urge... to..." Dash couldn't even finish his sentence, Violet covered his mouth.

"Get. Out!" Violet cut him out.

Violet stomach started to flip around. Endless circles. It made her disgust. She didn't want to hear the other part. She knew it. And it, creeped her out. She knew it even from the start! She felt this will lead to this.

"No." Dash said.

This was unexpected. From both part. Dash felt himself strong enough to fight for it. And Violet felt herself turning weaker. Being an easy target to him.

"Get the hell out before I actually lay a hand on you!" Violet said, while using a louder tone.

"Dare, if you want!" Dash fought back.

Violet stared at him. But couldn't do it for long term. Her eyes were full of anger. Then it all seemed to... melt? The way her eyes found happiness in his blue eyes. She shaked her head, then turned around, nog facing him.

Dash was suprised. He never thought about this, actually making him sad. He stared at her back. Knowing that he won't have any chance, he just, wanted to leave. But it left him... broken hearted? Like, he really hoped in it? Did he? Had some hope? Yes. He did. And will always have, from now on.

And the door has closed. He left. Violet stared at her window. Her smile fade away. She thought she will be happy all about this, but no. Stared into the nothing, until she felt her tears falling into her hands.

 _I... want this too?!_

Tried to wipe away her tears, but it didn't work. She cryied. Her tears were like a river. Just because she missed a chance out.

After a little crying session, she held for herself, she didn't care with the fact, she's going for it! She jumped off from her bed, and didn't stop until his room. Maybe she hesitated for a little, but then, she entered.

Dash was suprised to see her. Specially that her eyes were full of tears aftermath. It made him scare a little. He hurted her feelings? He definitly made her cry.

"What's going to happen now, Vi?" Dash asked.

Violet didn't answer. She walked over to him. Her eyes has locked together with his. She sighed. With all of sudden, she held his face, not trying to hurt him, then pulled... _for a kiss_.

She was sure. And definitly regreting it later. But her feelings were strong about this. Giving her first kiss to someone, who she never thought of.

Dash couldn't believe in what happened. All he wanted, from the moment it crossed his minds together, to have it from her. And he has it from her. They both gave their first kiss to eachother, and it will be a bigger secret than hiding away their secret identity.

"I guess, now we can both say that, we kissed." Violet sighed.

Her smile turned to shine again. He smiled at her too. And somehow, from this moment, their life seems to change, forever...

 _ **A/N: Kindda gives a feeling like Nothing Could Feel More Right does. I had to write this as a single oneshot. I gotta focus on Heart In Two. And I just couldn't insert this to that.**_


End file.
